


Drabbles

by NoOneFrUkingCares



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneFrUkingCares/pseuds/NoOneFrUkingCares
Summary: Just random story ideas that pop into my head that will never become real stories because I have neither the time nor the motivation to make them into real stories. Original ideas too, my fandom drabbles are in their own stories.





	1. Dominique

**Author's Note:**

> Based off an idea from my friend, and to my friend, Dominic, may he never find this story or I will never hear the end of it.

"Baby, finish your oatmeal then we can go, alright?"  
My daughter looked up at me, her pigtails bouncing.  
"Are we going to Uncle Dominique today?"  
I smiled at this little girl, my daughter, the very girl who I definitely know inherited my genes. Oh I am so proud of this little angel.  
"No Dominique, you're going to see Uncle Dominique today. Mommy has to work and then when I pick you up, we can go talk with daddy, alright?"  
Taking one last sip of her oatmeal, she finished it. "Alright," she said as she slid down from the chair and put the china dish in the sink to be washed.  
Moving into the living room, she quickly picked up what little minutes she had by picking up her book and settling down to read while I washed the dishes. After the china were put away, I walked to the foyer. Hearing me, she soon rounded the corner and joined me.  
Sitting down, I helped her pull on her shoes, coat and mittens. As she finally pulled on her hat and reached for the Harry Potter book, I sighed.  
"Baby, I love you and I know you take after me, but you can't bring the book. Uncle Dominique has lots of books for you and he called and said he bought a new book for you, also written by J. K. Rowling, alright sweetie?"  
"Fine." She put the book down back onto the chair, and reached for the door.  
Mumbling under my breath so my daughter doesn't hear, I said, "better a uncle than ever a friend."  
She paused at the door and turned to look at me. "Did you say something mommy?"  
"No, you must be hearing things."  
Outside, she jumped around in the leaves as I locked the door to our house, and unlocked the car doors. She ran in quickly, and waved to me from inside the car. Oh my silly girl, so much unlike either me or my sister.  
The drive was a quick and boring one, and she amused herself by staring out the window. Just as I suspected she was about to fall asleep, I stopped the car. We were here at my dear old friend Dominic's house and I got out and stretched. Dominique was definitely almost asleep, so I quickly unbuckled her from her car seat and carried her to Dominic's door.  
Ringing the doorbell, we waited not even 10 seconds before he opened the door, and held his hands out for my daughter.  
"Hey uncle Dominique. Mommy said you bought a new book for me."  
Shooting a pointed glance at me, dear Dominic merely grinned at the girl now looking at him in his arms.  
"Oh, your mommy is a bad mommy isn't she, spoiling surprises early."  
I giggled. "Sorry, but I have to go. Bye "Dominique". Bye baby."  
"Bye Jenny." He glared at me while shaking his head, and another giggle escaped as I saw him flipping the bird at me with both hands currently used to support my daughter.  
"Bye mommy. Get here after five o clock, alright? Auntie Katie is coming today."  
"Alright. Bye, you "two Dominiques". Try not to have too much fun."  
"Bye!" Two distinct voices called to me as I turned around and walked away. Right before I got to my car, I turned around and blew two kisses, one to my daughter and one to Dominic who was still shaking his head at me. Their voices carried on the wind just loudly enough to hear my daughter's question right before I got into the car.  
"Uncle Dominique, what does sticking up the middle finger mean, and why do you usually do it to mommy?"  
Giggling like a maniac, I got into the car quick enough so that Dominic won't be able to catch me and bring me back to help answer the question, but just in time to see the helpless look on his face before I buckled in and hit the gas pedal.


	2. Homework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Procrastination to the max! (I know you're procrastinating right now. Please finish your homework then you can read this chapter.)

"Babbbbbbbyyyyy! I need to do homework, this project is due tomorrow!"   
My boyfriend complained over the phone. The daft idiot. I sighed.  
"Then hang up the phone, you daft idiot! I give you permission to hang up at any time and I won't be mad. If you really needed to do it, you would've done it a week ago when you received it, and you would hang up your phone now."  
"But I don't want to. Can you please come over and keep me company? I'll be good I swear."  
"I need to finish this report as well, Evan. I can't go over or I'll never finish it."  
"Then hang up."  
"Do you want to be left alone with homework for company?"  
"No! Please don't leave me alone with it! I'll die of looniness!"  
"I think you mean loneliness. But it is a possibility."  
"Hey!"  
"Love you too."  
"Yeah yeah."  
"Anything else you want to talk about? If not I want you to read Harry Potter to me."   
"We established ground rules, remember?"  
"But we're both bored and procrastinating! Please?"  
"Fine. Only one chapter then you have to do work."  
"Yea! Just wait a moment, the hot cocoa's nearly done."  
"Wait. You're making hot cocoa without me, and you're forcing me to strain my throat while you get hot cocoa?"  
"Please baby?"  
"Fine. Let me make my own cup of hot cocoa because my loving girlfriend can't, and get my copy of Harry Potter that I will read to my girlfriend and lose my voice with!"  
"I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you. For every word you say, you can demand one kiss at any moment, okay?"  
"...Even in the middle of class?"  
"Okay, fine, even in the middle of class."  
"Okay. You ready?"  
"In bed with my hot cocoa. I'm ready."  
"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were perfectly proud to say that they were perfectly normal..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started as a story about homework and procrastination and turned into fluff about a story. Shoutout to my LA teacher! Sorry that I'm writing drabbles and not my vocab homework!  
> And I ended up procrastinating even more by reading the Sorcerer's or Philosopher's Stone...


	3. Do a backflip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be in three parts. I'll label them. And if you don't want to read about suicide diving, please don't read this. It just came to me while I was doing my nighttime routine, brushing teeth, etc, so I had time to develop it.

Part One: She  
She stood at the top of the 7 m diving board, looking down at her phone. Finding the contact she wanted, she opened it and texted her best friend.  
"I'm gonna jump, any requests?"  
Within two seconds, the answer came back with a buzz.  
"WHAT?! Where are you? Don't you dare jump!"  
Rolling her eyes at her friend's concern, she smiled softly as she texted back her reassurance.  
"Relax, I'm at a diving board and I wanted requests."  
Closing out of that contact, she scrolled down and found another one of her closest friends.  
"I'm gonna jump."  
Buzz. "Do a backflip."  
Nodding in thoughtful consideration, she locked her phone and walked to the end of the diving board. There, she put her phone down on the twin board next to hers and turned to look into the camera.  
"She told me to do it! I'm gonna do a backflip!" She screamed into the camera. Walking back to the end of the diving board, she jumped forwards, and pulled herself backwards as she spun in the air, once, twice, three and 1/2 times. Then as she straightened out her back and entered the arrow position perfect for diving straight into the water, she didn't do one crucial thing, she left her arms by her sides as she was about to enter the water.  
But there was no water.  
Her head smashed against the cement in a sickening crack and squelch, as all her blood poured out, her body fell limply against the ground, her perfect position forgotten.

Part Two: He  
He worked at one of, no the biggest swimming center in the city, boasting three Olympic sized pools, five normal pools that were all 14 meters deep at the least, and 2 kiddie pools, one for toddlers and one that went from a three feet depth to a seven feet depth.  
He was making his normal rounds as a janitor, and he was in charge of all the pools and their 16 changing rooms, so his salary wasn't low. However, it was a long job that took him through the night, so he spent nights at the swimming center.  
Today, however, there was a problem with one of the draining pipes in one of the Olympic pools, and so he was called in early to help drain the pool by hand. The pool tonight was empty, and he was shocked out of the silence he had built up by a scream.  
"I'm gonna do a backflip!"  
He hurried to the window of the very Olympic pool, scared to hell. How is she in there?! The pool was locked all day!  
But standing there, he gripped onto the broom tightly, raking the bottom of the pool and the ground nearby with his eyes. He knew already what has happened, but he didn't accept it until he finally glanced at the last piece of land. His eyes rose higher and higher, his nerves growing as he passed the 1m diving board, the 3m, the 5m and came to rest on the 7m just as she jumped.  
He was not an expert in diving, but he was sure he saw the dive in a Olympic, performed by the winning Chinese one year. And for a moment his heart lifted, until she neared the water.  
The broom thumped against the ground, in a clattering echo, as he pressed his hands to the glass window, desperately wishing to do something to help. But he was too slow, too dumb. And time was in slow motion as he watched her head hit the ground and burst in a bright red of blood.

Part Three: Her  
Her teacher flicked on the lights, causing most of them to hiss in agony and immediately cease talking.  
"Okay, now that I have your attention, I want to show you the final video." He grinned innocently as he flicked the lights off again, and many people came out from under their arms, scowling as the rain hit against the window in a pitter platter.  
"Before we start, I just want to make sure everyone is paying careful attention. I was shown this video two years ago, and I wanted to make sure to show my students every year, because of this uniqueness. It is taken from a security camera, so we have the perfect view to watch closely. Plus, no information is given to me about the diver, so we must assume that this is a first time diver, performing the reverse triple somersault with 3 and 1/2 turns perfectly. She-"  
"Okay okay we get it Cassian! Now get on with it before we start talking again!"  
She cupped her hands in a attempt to ward off her boredom and to get her brother-in-law to actually show them the video, and not just lecture them until the bell rings and the class is dismissed.  
He scowls at her, a scowl that gets most of the girls besides her sighing softly. Yes, she couldn't deny that he was pretty handsome, and that he and her sister would make beautiful babies together, but right now he was her teacher, and she wanted to watch something and not get bored to death.  
"Fine then Miss Eveland. We'll watch something because heavens forbid that you die of boredom because of me."  
"Thank you! And that could also be your last name if you chose it."  
He pointedly ignored her as he pushed the CD in his computer. Why he was using a CD was beyond her. People could find everything on the internet so why bother?"  
After a bit of clicking, he turned on the projector and walked to the windows. And the video started.  
The girl screamed at the camera, "I'm gonna do a backflip!"  
Then she walked to the board and jumped in perfect position, her toes pointed and her legs locked. And she tuck spun backwards, and as she pulled out of the third and 1/2 somersault, the video cut off when she was suppose to put her arms up in anticipation of cutting through the water. And it is weird how the background was so blurred that she can't tell if there even is water, but that could just be the glare. Besides, she's wearing a swimsuit, she can't be diving into nothing, right?  
"Where's the rest of the clip?!"  
The boy behind her yelled into her ear. And she was gonna enjoy this class, yeah right twenty minute ago her.  
"This is it. There is no more to the clip. This is how I saw it. Now, did you see her perfect structure?"  
As she blocked his voice out, she wondered why that clip was cut like that, and what is the real one like.  
After school, she immediately cornered her best friend.  
"Whoa there. Not even a-"  
"Come to my house for a slumber party. It isn't safe to talk now." And she walked off, immediately silencing the younger girl.  
They were of opposite worlds.  
She was a diver, who couldn't hack to save her life.  
She specialized in computer and technology, and no information was safe from her and her exceptional IQ, if she wished. Weirdly, in her fourteen years of life, she befriended a diver while she couldn't even float.  
Immediately when the doorbell rang, she snuck down stairs and opened the door for her, sneaking her upstairs.  
"Mom and dad are on a date, and so is Cassian and my sister. We're alone today."  
"What's with all the secrecy?"  
"I watched a diving clip in class today and I have to find out the end. The cut version is in the CD on Cassian's laptop. I don't think he took it out yet.  
"Got it. Just let me see it one time and we can go watch the full clip."  
Within minutes, she was watching the clip, and silently fixing holes in Cassian's security, plus locking the back door she made. At least that's what she said. Most thing involving computers were a foreign mystery to her.  
And soon, she opened a clip and said "Got it. I'm gonna get popcorn. Be right back, don't watch it without me."  
So as soon as she turned the corner, she clicked the play button.  
The background wasn't blurry this time, and she could see clearly that there is no water. Immediately her heart jumped into her throat as she watched on.  
Virtually nothing was edited, the cut clip had everything correct except the lack of water. But when she had to pull her arms up to prepare for entering the water, she didn't. And she watched in horror as the girl in the video died in a flash, her body limp moments before it hit the ground as well.  
The screen went black again, with the play button bold in contrast to the black. She puked on the floor, the hard wood floor that her dad was so proud of choosing.  
And when she rounded the corner again, she found her puking her guts out, undeniably sick.  
"Whoa! I'll call your mom."  
She stopped for one moment, resisting the sickness.  
"Don't. Get rid of the clip, GET RID OF IT!"  
Then she turned back to her task of throwing up her guts.  
Thankfully, her best friend didn't ask questions, even though she saw that she really wanted to.  
The next morning, she had run a high fever, dreaming of the scene play over and over in her head.


	4. Shameless lemonade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated again to Dominic, here's my revenge.

"You were faking it the whole time, weren't you? You knew what we were talking about the whole time-ohhhhhh!" His ability to speak was suddenly cut off as she gave a particularly clever lick and he had to put a hand on the wall for support.  
She grinned up at him, her hands still moving to give him the friction he needed in a particularly sinful way. He needed to take a seat instead of leaning against the bathroom wall. His legs won't hold up for much longer and oh god, that was good.  
"So what if I did know? You aren't exactly complaining." She smirked and before he could say another word, she leaned forward and took him all into her mouth.  
He could feel the suction of her throat and it was so good even though he should never have seen her in this position. So quite shamelessly, he opened his mouth and moaned her name a few time, giving her the encouragement she needed to go faster, and faster until he felt like he could die from the pleasure.   
Just before he hit his climax however, she stood up and left him hanging on the verge of release.  
"You are such a fucking tease."  
She laughed and pulled her hair out of her face. "I know. Now beg."  
"What?" He pushed off of the wall but she pushed him back against it.  
"Beg. Or you can take care of your little friend yourself." She kept one hand on his chest while one finger gently, lightly and definitely teasingly floated up, skimming over his cock.  
"Please." He held back a groan, knowing that if he released the sound, she would walk out of the bathroom and he would be left desperate and still horny for her.  
"Please what?" The finger was walking over his chest now, ghosting over his neck and cupping his cheek.  
"Please make me cum. Please make me moan until my voice hurts. Please blow me." He knew that he must've looked so pathetic because it worked and she got back on her knees.  
Soon he was climaxing, spilling into her mouth as she swallowed, and then she grinned up at him, licking her lips to get what spilled out of her mouth. The sight of her like that got him ready for more immediately.  
She stood up and yanked on his tie, pulling his lips onto hers as they kissed. He spun her around, making sure that she was the one pinned to the wall as their hands searched each other like they would never feel each other again.   
Her hands crawled up his shirt, feeling his back, tracing patterns circles.  
He, however had a mission. His hands ghosted slightly up her shirt. But instead he pulled her waistband and a hand slipped inside. Then she gasped, most likely not used to the temperature of his hands, and he took that chance to slip his tongue into hers.   
While his tongue explored her mouth, his hands explored her. Running around her thighs, brushing to make her shudder and moan.   
The thing is, while he has no patience, she has all the patience in the world. Which is really terrible because he probably needs some, but it doesn't look like he'll ever get any.   
So instead of begging like he did, he got tired of—well he could never get tired of her just moaning for him, but he got tired of teasing and then slipped a finger in, and began moving it slightly back and forth. Well, it wasn't like he could really move it quickly, he did after all, literally have his hand down her pants.  
She groaned a few more times and then to his surprise, pushed him away. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked puzzled, erection rock hard and finger wet.  
"You're cuter when you don't speak." She laughed and licked her lips before her own hand slowly came down to her waistband. After an eternity, she pulled the button out and after another, she unzipped her pants, going completely and unreasonably slow. She was definitely teasing him and he felt a little more heat as she slowly and quite seductively pulled down her pants, revealing her dripping wet panties.  
Then she stepped out of the pants, leaving them in a heap as she then walked towards him, hips moving in a roll that he wasn't sure was intentional or not. As she captured his lips with hers, he could feel her hands slithering down his chest, and lifting off to her own body. After a moment, her panties joined her pants.   
He thought her body belonged to a goddess as he brushed her stomach, the curves of her hips, going down to between her legs. He felt the wetness there and he used it, easily slipping in a finger once again. He managed a steady speed and pattern before he decided to slip another finger in.   
She moaned and her hands slid from clinging to his shoulder to brush against his ass and startled him enough that he broke the steady rhythm and his fingers thrust into her harder than before.  
"Ah!" She broke their kiss as she cried out especially loud and her fingers gripped his back tighter than before. He thanked his lucky stars that she always kept her nails short, or they would've been digging into his back quite painfully.  
He felt her body shake and with one last loud moan, she came all over his hands.  
In a moment of surprise to the both of them, he brought his fingers to his mouth and licked the liquid off, tasting her intwine with him. She didn't break their heated stare as she pulled his hand towards her and licked the rest of the liquid off.  
And again they were kissing, but a loud shout that sounded like it came from the other side of a mountain made them draw apart almost immediately.  
"Dominic? Where are you? Have you seen Katie?" He resisted the urge to let a round of profanity slip out of his mouth, but her hand covered his mouth as she raised a finger to her lips, telling him to keep quiet.  
They could hear their friend's footsteps coming closer and closer. Just as it seemed like she was about to open the door, another voice stopped her.  
"They probably aren't there, Jenny. I checked earlier." Oh, their guardian Angel, always with such perfect timing.  
"If you say so. I need to find Katie and Dominic, preferably Katie first." They heard Jennifer's footsteps grow softer as another pair joined her in their retreat.  
"Why do you want to find Dominic?"  
"I need Katie to help me plan revenge for Dominic."  
"Ah, the-"   
The footsteps stopped and her voice sounded again. "We don't talk about it unless we wish to see the bottom of the Hudson."  
"Alright, alright friend buddy pal. Calm down. We can find them and then you can extract your revenge, happy?"  
The duo heard a sigh and footsteps fading away sounded again.  
"Wonder where they are. And he writes that I'm the one doing the inappropriate things alone."   
Laughter echoed after that statement and the duo still hiding in the bathroom breathed a sigh of relief, their mood completely ruined. So they silently cleaned up and pulled on their clothes, keeping an ear out for anyone approaching.  
"I thought that you said we were alone here," he asked her, puzzled.  
"We were, but we're not anymore. We could always finish this somewhere else, Dominic." She winked at him and held out a hand.  
"Wherever you want to go, Katie."   
Immediately she opened the door, looked around and dragged him out and away. They would have a lot of fun before anyone came close to finding them again.


End file.
